


Murdering Grounds

by GreaveDash



Category: Killing Floor (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaveDash/pseuds/GreaveDash
Summary: So yeah I decided to finally write this. Audience participation is welcome.It's the year 2035 and the zeds managed to escape Europe and make it to the U.S. On his last hope Lieutenant William "Bill" Masterson assembles a new team of ZED murdering misfits to make sure the world doesn't fall to these freaks.
Relationships: Author and other authors, Author and readers





	Murdering Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally did it. I sat on this for a few months. I wrote it.

The news reports were flooding in. "Couple found vivisected in South Dakota" or "Red skinless claims another victim" He hung his head over his desk looking at his 2nd bottle of bourbon. Or was it his 17th? He was tired of being cooped up in this shack, hands on his flare gun. Not like there was anyone to come save him after all despite the amount of soldiers if you have an army of nearly bulletproof clones rushing towards you with blenders large enough to make a human smoothie for hands you'd eventually fall. He looked to his fridge the door torn off and he reluctantly reached towards a bottle of wine tucked near the back, something to take his mind off the piss poor state he was in. Then he noticed it, a faint green glow coming from his monitor. He shook off his drunkenness and decided to read it. The message contained sobered him up "Hello Jack, this is Lieutenant William "Bill" Masterson. Remember me you egghead? Well I've gotten some vacation and decided I should visit you. How is it anyway in New Jersey? Oh should I bring the stoner and doomer?" That was enough to get him to


End file.
